peacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vcoo
V ... thanks for the totem on Shamanism i wanted to highlight the tribe names ... but unsure if you were trying to say the pole was Tsimsian. alter as you see fit. thanks -ts- 14:41, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) Was talking about this adblocking. Requires a little manual editing. :-) GreenReaper hi v saw the prayer you posted by Mary Frye this is exactly the poem my mom had preselected be read at her own funeral ... and printed on the card we passed out to everone attending the service. brings back memories. both happy and sad at the same time. ;) i still get a tear in my eye when i think about her. but there is also a smile on my lips when i do. and i do often. ;) -ts- ---- i would like to start a PeaceSongs page, you know - with words and guitar chords or tablatures. how to "start page" again??? v <--------------(very right-brained) :-) ha! ;) next you'll be telling me you are left-handed as well!!! (that's ok ... some of my best friends are southpaws.) lol ok. if you are reading this ... you must be at: http://peace.wikicities.com/index.php/User_talk:Vcoo so all you have to do is type in the title you want ... be it Peace Songs or whatever ... in place of User_talk:Vcoo in your browser ... and hit "go" or "enter". then click edit and you are on your way. -ts- 19:27, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) ** liked your yellow columbine water color. i went to your web spot the other day but didn't have time to look around. will go check out your other works. -ts- 15:56, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) ty ts - - - wish i had time to put more art up on aflow. but then - we give up copyright in that case, i suppose... vcoo val ... :saw your message in the feast room ... :about being in grief from over the death of your mother. :lost my mom 7 years ago ... and just lost my dad 2 months ago. :i know that with both my mom, and now my dad ... :the thing that helped/helps me most ... :is to talk about them ... to share stories of the :times and adventures we had together. :and that what i did/do. :and it is my experience that the more i do that ... :the easier it gets ... the less painfull it becomes. :i HAVE to think of them ... i don't want to put them :out of my mind just because it causes me pain or saddness. :so i don't. and i miss them. and i am sad at times. :but as i have told others ... even with a tear in my eye ... :i can't help but have a smile on my lips when i think or :talk of them. it really does work to share them with others :through stories or recollections. :so just to let you know ... :anytime you feel like doing so ... :i will be more than happy to listen. :and i'll swap some stories with you too if that's ok. :ok? peace. -ts- 21:45, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) ts - sure. thanx. Val your balance image is nice, but we have had it for a long time on Laxmi and it is associated with that failed project. Would you please consider not posting it here? Do we really want to revisit Laxmi here? The choice is yours. Thank you. joyce - believe it or not, that image is part of a series from a children's book i wrote awhile back. The fact that i lent it to that Laxmi project is quite secondary. i had uploaded it to put on PeacePrayers page, which is now mostly gone. it really irks me that people associate my artwork with negative energy rather than the spirit in which i created it and i hesitate to share any original compositions anymore because of it. v our loss. and the wiki's. ;( :beauty (energy, pos and neg) is in the eye of the beholder. :they own that. :imo, ime, your energy is just fine. :certainly the energy you have been bringing to this wiki is very positive. :i only wish we had a dozen more doing the same thing. :please don't let any one dissuade you from expressing yourself. -ts- am restoring PeacePrayers page as best i can, after that - i think i have learned a lesson from those people who take me for granted. vcoo